


Eight Maids a Milking

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A reference thrown in there, And Midorima is the noble that he works for, M/M, Takao is a part-time milkmaid, and who thinks that Takao is ridiculous, but he still loves Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao is milking some cows.Midorima is watching him. (And Takao is trying to make sure that he gets a good look.)





	Eight Maids a Milking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~

"Can't you help me? My arms hurt!" Takao whined. 

"It's your job to take care of the horses. How you became a part-time milkmaid is beyond me, so don't even ask." 

"So cruel, Shin-chan!" 

"Shut up, nanadayo, and get to milking." 

"Fine, but do you promise that you will at least make use of the moment to take a good look at my ass?" 

"Shut up, Bakao!" 

Smack! 

"You're so abusive, Shin-chan!" 

"Shut up, Kazunari." 

"…. I see that smirk, Shin-chan!"


End file.
